They'd Look Like Us
by RockingTheGraveyard
Summary: Late night talks about the metaphorical future.


I should mention that there is talk of trans pregnancy for all of those who are uncomfortable with it. It's subtle but I wouldn't want to cause anyone any distressing feelings.

There is not point to this, just pointless floof.

Gai snuggled into the mattress, pulling up the comforter to his chin, covering up half of Kakashi's face in the process. He chuckled lightly pulling it down slightly while Kakashi simply raised his brow. He had just just come home from a mission and Gai was eager to spend some quality time with his rival. Which meant dragging him to bed after his report so he will be well rest for a new day. A day Gai planned to be filled with challenges and he knew Kakashi had a habit of staying up all night reading his book. It wouldn't have been the first time Kakashi used his lack of sleep as an excuse to get out of a challenge.

They laid in comfortable silence, the dark of night blanketing them in a calm atmosphere. Gai had closed his eyes in an attempt to fall to a peaceful sleep but sleep was evading him. He huffed in annoyance, despite the dark he did not feel tired in a least.

"Having trouble?" Kakashi asked in a quiet, calm voice. Gai opened his eyes to see a mismatched set staring back in his own. They were silent, gazing into each others eyes.

"Do you ever think about having kids one day?" Gai would admit it was a random question, one that just popped into his head. He found he was genuinely curious.

Kakashi's eyes widened in complete surprise. He had not expected to ever be asked as question as such. In truth, he had never thought about it. For a moment he thought about asking Gai the same question but knew what response he'd get. Gai would announce loudly his desire for children one day, that large grin he has come to love so stretched across his face.

"No." Was his simple response. Kakashi could see the slight saddened look upon his face he tried to cover. Gai hummed in response but wisely didn't say anything. Though he was clearly a little disappointed in the short response, Gai respected Kakashi.

"I'd be a horrible parent anyways." Kakashi laughed a moment later. Gai didn't find it so funny.

"That is most untrue!" Gai had practically shouted in Kakashi's face. He tried to interject but Gai continued on passionately.

"You would be a wonderful parent! You would love them more than anyone else! With all your wisdom to bestow they would grow to be smart and they would learn to eat what is right for them. They would be healthy" Gai paused to take a breath, leaning closer to Kakashi. "Because of you they would grow to be respectful and kind but would know the right time to speak up. You would teach them when the fight and when to use their words. I know you would give them what they need to be happy and would fight till your very last breath to protect them without hesitation!"

Kakashi stared speechless, eyes widened in pure shock. He was use to Gai's boisterous behavior so his loud words did not surprise him. It was what he was saying with his loud voice that caught him so off guard. Kakashi figured if he had children, they would end up as fucked up as he was, if not worst.

But Gai had such unyielding faith in Kakashi. It almost made it hard to breathe at the realization. He was talking as if these metaphorical children actually exist and Gai showed no doubt in the love and devotion Kakashi would show them.

"Gai." Kakashi honestly didn't know what to say, what could he say. He sighed, smiling slightly when he looked into Gai's unwavering eyes.

"Our children would be hideous." Gai shot up onto his elbow, mouth agape with a loud gasp. Kakashi smile at the predictable response.

"Our children would be the most beautiful being to ever grace this village!" With a huff he crashed back into his pillow a scowl firmly in place. Kakashi chuckled with a small shake of his head at the over the top response from his rival. He reached out and cupped Gai's face in his hand. Gently he brushed his thumb over Gai's brow.

"They'd have your eyebrows." Gai's eyes lit up at the thought. "One would have silver hair, darker than mine. The other would have black hair like yours. Their hair would be soft to touch, like silk."

"But unruly." Gai added with a large smile, gently brushing some of Kakashi's bangs out of his face. They both laughed lightly.

"They would have your quick wit and your eyes."

"but they'd be your warm, brown color."

"They would have your nose."

"The oldest would have your smile."

"And would have your quiet demeanor, would be thin and tall."

"The youngest would be passionate and would love to read."

"But would love it most when you would read to them."

Both men paused from their descriptions. Gai's eyes gleamed in unwavering love, smiling gently. Kakashi smiled back softly with a light chuckle. Honestly, Kakashi couldn't say he would ever sit in bed imagine what kids with Gai would look like. Probably would have said that it was ridiculous to do such a thing but now.

Kakashi scooted over closer, resting his forehead against Gai's chest. Gai wrapped his arm over his more slender frame, pulling him closer. He was finding he finally felt ready to fall asleep with his rival, friend, love securely in his arms.

"How do you know I would be good for them." The question was muffled against Gai's chest but he was heard loud a clear.

"How would someone who has so much devotion to their village, home, family and friends, who puts their life on the line for innocence be bad? How could someone who care so deeply about their friends, their family that they would not hesitate to give their life for them possibly not give their kids enough love?" Gai lowered his head, breathing in Kakashi.

"You are a most honorable and respectable person my friend. You are strong and smart and though you like to pretend otherwise, you have a very big heart." Kakashi slowly wrapped his arms around Gai, hiding his face further in the man's chest.

"Though they cool, 'I don't care' attitude could use some work." Kakashi snorted at that and Gai laughed.

"I love you." Gai whispered, voice thick and meaningful. Kakashi had to take in a deep breath, trying to reign in his emotions.

"I love you more than anything." His whisper was quiet and he was unsure if Gai had even heard him. But a quick glance at Gai's teary eyed, smiling face was enough to know that they were.

They held each other in the dark, that comfortable quiet of their breathing lulling them into a peaceful state of comfort. Soon Kakashi could hear Gai's breathing even out and muscles relaxed completely. He smiled at his sleeping partner.

The thought of having children was terrifying. Kakashi was afraid to bring life only to ruin the innocent creatures. But. If Gai was there with him. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if in the future they should add a member or two to their little family.


End file.
